Kendall Knight Vs The World
by xKIEAxCHILDofhermes
Summary: It's going to be based off what if Ramona breaks up with Scott and moves back to the USA. What if Kendall saw her and began to have mix feelings. This story is bassed off of the MOVIE not comic of Scott Pilgram.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching my favorite movie; Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. And I decided to make one with BTR in it or try to make a fan fiction outta of it. It's going to be based off what if Ramona breaks up with Scott and moves back to the USA. If, you never watched or read Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, it will be kind of confusing, and a bit to much to process with all the random change of scenes. And, the boys are older in this story like years later. It might be a mix of the movie and BTR. Oh, and James is gay in this story (He is the Wallace in this story.)**

Not long ago,

in a **mysterious land of Beverly Hills, California**…

Kendall Knight was by a pool…

**Kendall Knight**

**Age: 22**

**Rating: AWESOME!**

The lanky straw-colored haired male was enjoying the sun by the pool with his friends. He was relaxed with his shades on just enjoying the sun. His face was plastered with a smile. It was scorching time of two in the afternoon. "So, how is the dating thing with that girl?" Logan asked with his book at hand reading a new novel.

**Logan Mitchell**

**Age: 23**

"**The Talent"**

"Lisa?" Kendall laughed slightly. "Yes, you're girlfriend?" James disturbed as he began to stare at himself in the mirror. "Don't I look whimsical?" He smiled at himself before winking at his reflection.

**James Diamond **

**Age: 22**

**Rating: 7.5/10.**

"Oh her, we have a date at the pizza place down the street." Kendall gleamed before turning his attention back to the pool; he closed his eyes before hearing his ringtone go off. "What?" Kendall looked at his phone. It was Katie calling. "Hello?" Kendall picked up the phone.

"You and Lisa, are dating?" She requested over the phone.

"Yes, Lisa Pengate." Kendall answered back as the speech of Katie kept going.

"Well, just remember she is the same age as me and things can go sour if you guys break up." Katie looked at her nails before playing with her scrunched hair.

**Katie Knight**

**Age: 17**

**Rating: "E" for Everyone.**

"I know this and who told you?" Kendall rolled his eyes in frustration.

"James. I got to go work." Katie hung up; Kendall turned his head looking over at James. "You know me." James chucked as he held the phone in his right hand as his left hand had his mirror. "You dick." Kendall mumbled. "You're my bitch until you start paying for the bills in the apartment." James looked over with a smile before smacked in the face with a magazine by Kendall.

"We got to go, Carlos want's us in the shed." Kendall shot up as he began to throw on his shirt that he had on the fold out chair. James just sat staring at himself as Logan began to put his bookmark in his book getting ready to leave. "I don't want to leave though, this is my spot." James complained, whining like a child.

"I got this, Kendall." Logan smiled before going next to James before screaming in his ears.

"Let's go! We don't have time to laze around." Logan yelled.

"Alright." James shot up without putting on a shirt as the sun began to gleam on his abs. Most of the girls began to fall over and swoon. James smiled and flipped his hair giving a big smile. Logan crossed his arms before pulling on his ear as they left the pool side to meet Carlos in there shed.

**Young Carlos**

**Age: 20**

**Fun Facts: He likes DESTROYS THINGS**

"So is practice is going to start. When, is that girl going to come?" Logan asked before going to the mic prepping to sing. "I don't know, but, I am working on this new bass solo, I wrote." Kendall began to play as he began to whip his hair from side to side. "Sounds nice." James added as he grabbed his drumsticks going over the drums ready to play.

Carlos laughed as someone knocked onto the shed. Carlos opened it wider seeing a girl. "It's a girl?" Kendall ran over pushing Carlos out the way; "Hello."

**Lisa Pengate**

**Age: 17**

Kendall pressed his body onto the shed. "Hm, I have important news, be cool and come in and freak out to our music." Kendall moved so she can see his chums. Kendall held Lisa's small hands as he looked at her long blonde hair moving her to a chair that he gotten for her to sit, just for practice. "Ready?" Logan looked at Kendall who grabbed his bass throwing it on as Carlos plugged in all the amps.

"James, we are ready." Logan nodded as James began to play the drums violently. Kendall began to play his part as Logan began to sing loudly into the mic as Carlos began to sit next to Lisa watching in amazement.

**LATER AFTER A LONG PRACTICE**,

Kendall decided to take Lisa out to a comic book store. Kendall opened the door for her as they walked into the store, Kendall felt at home with the comic books around him. Lisa began to twirl around him, Kendall studied her seeing how beautiful she was, she had the biggest blue eyes and cute freckles on cheeks; she was still in her school outfit from leaving classes from her local school.

Kendall began to go through the comic books, as they talked about tedious things; Lisa usually kept going on about drama in school and gossip that Kendall couldn't really care for. "Talking about school, is boring, it feels like I haven't been there in forever." Kendall said picking up a Batman comic book as Lisa looked over at him. "Well…" As Kendall looked at Lisa light seemed to dim in the far back as a girl with roller skates on glided to a clerk with a small box at hand. She had bright pink hair and it was cut into a bob cut that meets and symmetrical bob cut, she had big far-set eyes that were rounded; her lips were a bright red as the rest of her was pale, she was beautiful than all the girls in Beverly Hills, California.

_**To much in a daze…..**_

Kendall kept staring at her, just as he was bound to look away; the pink headed girl looked at him, he was in a daze lost in a trance of her looks. "**KENDALL**!" Kendall turned his head looking over at Logan who seemed to be pissed at him. "What?" Kendall inquired with a confused look plastered on his face, as Logan began to tweak with his guitar. Kendall still in a daze looked away

"We are going to a party!" Logan smiled as they walked to the new house that Camille had. "A party? What party?" Kendall said with his hands in his pockets, digging deeper. As they walked outside turning corners' to Camille's house. "I thought, you guys broke up." Kendall pointed out as Carlos played with his helmet and as James began to bottle down a bit of booze. "It's going to be lame, she's crazy." Kendall whined and squinting his eyes. "So." Logan said. Kendall rolled his eyes and went along with his friends into the party.

**AT THE OH SO LAME PARTY;**

"So, what is everything like with you being crazy and all?" Kendall asked Camille who was staring at Kendall with a hate. "I'm not crazy, at all." Camille said as she pushed Logan away who had placed an arm around her. "Don't even go there, Kendall Knight!" Camille barked aloud.

**Camille the Nutcase**

**Age: 22 ½**

"Go there, I wouldn't go anywhere with you." Kendall jumped back looking around not wanting to make eye contact with her. "Anyway.." Logan tired to change subjects as he looked at Camille who looked bored out of her mind.

Just then, he looked and saw the girl he saw from the Comic book store. "There's the girl, I saw at the comic bookstore." Kendall said turning as the girl with pink hair moved from his eye vision. "You mean Ramona?" Camille pointed as the room got darker and beam of light was shot onto Ramona, the girl Kendall has a crush for.

"Yeah… She's very pretty and I sort of have a thing for her." He gushed. "Oh, she works with me at the post office." Camille said, holding her cup as Logan looked over at Ramona. "Didn't she break up with some guy?" Logan added his two-sense in.

"Yup, she just got out of a one ye-." Just then Kendall was gone and was standing next to Ramona.

**What a mysterious ****GIRL****…**

Kendall gave his best flashing smile; "Hello, I'm Kendall." Ramona brown eyes flashed to his face, she didn't speak. "What's you're name?" he asked as he played with the loop on his pants a bit nervous around her. "Ramona Flowers... Nice to meet you, too." Ramona turned her head looking at him with a plank expression written all over it.

**Ramona Flowers**

**Age: Unknown**

**Rating: HOT, HOT, HOT!**

"I was wondering, if, you want to hangout sometime?" He got closer to her and began to smile big and wide. "If, I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Ramona proposed bluntly. "Sure." Kendall gushed with his cheeks turning red. "Here you go." She grabbed a sharpie from out her star bag and closed it quickly with a quick; **ZIIIIIP**.

Kendall looked at his hand with a goofy smile, "Girl's number…COOL." The number was read of _212-665-7665_. Kendall saw she left eight X's at the bottom of the number. "Huh.." He smirked slightly and went away, like he promised.

But, Kendall; _**STALKED. HER. TIL. SHE LEFT. THE. PARTY**_!

**Later THAT night in James' apartment.**

Kendall came home seeing James in bed watching the TV, he owned. "How was that party?" James asked looking at Kendall than back at the TV; "I saw the girl of my dreams, her name is 'Ramona'." Kendall said throwing his stuff on the floor and throwing off his shirt, before; going over to the bed falling into his spot. "She gave me her number." He should him his hand. "Does this mean, we have to stop sleeping together" James joked. "Ha,Ha Ha, If, I had another bed, I would be sleeping somewhere else." Kendall interjected.

"Call her." James said giving Kendall the house phone, as he remembered him saying something about a number. "Thanks..." Kendall toke the phone punching in the numbers quickly. "You know me." James smirked before texting on his phone.

Kendall pressed the call button waiting for the female to pick up. "Hello?" a female voice said over the phone. "Ramona?" Kendall closed his eyes as the voice spoke back. "Kendall." With a sigh he began to proceed to talking.

"I thought you gave me a wrong number." Kendall heart began to pound as James got up to go into the kitchen in their small apartment.

"Nope, I gave you a promise like you gave me yours." Ramona answered back in a nonchalant tone.

"I was wondering, if, you wanted to come watch me and my band preform at this battle of the bands deal. My friends and I are going to be playing and it'll be totally legit." Kendall said making his voice a bit deeper but jokingly.

"Sure.." She replied simply.

"You know. You're very mysterious, usually, I'll be freaked out by something like that but you can pull it off." Kendall turned on his side tapping his fingers onto wall trying to picture what Ramona was doing on the other side of the phone.

"Let's keep it that way." Ramona giggled a bit.

"Ug-." Before Kendall could respond. "What time is the thing at?" Ramona questioned before Kendall gave a quick response. "Eight." Than a click of the phone.

"**JAMES!" KENDALL SHOUTED.**

James shot up in the early morning with his shirt off, showing his abs. "Yes?" He asked. "I just got mail! This email system just said it." Kendall rocked from side to side. "Yeah, and you're point is?" James shrugged before lying back down on the bed, which was on the floor. "It has come to my attention that we will be fighting soon, due to…" Kendall sighed reading the rest quietly. "AH!" Kendal shouted aloud.

"What?" James shot back up looking over at Kendall.

"This email is trolling me." Kendall laughed and deleted it and got up and got dressed in front of James who turned to his side to go back to bed. "I'm going to bed, again." James yawned. "See you tonight at the party." Kendall opened the door to the apartment and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**LATER ON!**

Kendall was carrying his bass, as he hung with his little sister and friends backstage. "So, where are Lisa and that new girl you like?" Katie said before locking arms' with her boyfriend with a wide smile. "They should be here soon." Kendall said in a snarky tone. "I was just wondering." Katie laughed before giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

"There she is." Kendall saw Ramona walk in looking around at the dumpy place/club. **FUN FACT: THE CLUB SUCKS! **Kendall dashed over standing face to face with Ramona with a wide smile. "You totally didn't flake." He told her touching her shoulder.

"I never flake." Ramona answered back before seeing Katie standing next to Kendall.

"I'm Katie, my brother has problems not introducing me to other girls, he likes." Katie interrupted with a big indecent smile.

"Hey." Ramona waved with a small smile, at Katie's funny introduction. This whole setting was a sort of déjà vu for her all over again. "Déjà vu." Ramona said silently but Kendall heard her.

"Huh?" He looked over at her as Katie introduced everyone.

"And, oh this is Lisa!" Within the seeing of Lisa, she jumped onto of Kendall giving him a kiss. Ramona watched her and him as they talked for a second. Ramona felt she was reliving a few things but she shook it off. **ZOOM**, Kendall was gone when Ramona looked over to speak to him. Just as the guys got on the stage, Katie began to grill Ramona in questions on how they met and how they became friends.

Kendall jumped on stage as they were introduced as a band being played for a surprise gift for the birthday. "Happy Birthday." Kendall yelled into the mic as he read a card to who the gift was for, "WOOO, GO KENDALL." Lisa shouted before fainting like a fangirl. "For the birthday boy named; Matthew Patel?" Kendall kept reading the card. Within a gasp, Ramona eyes grew big.

**CRASH!**

"!" A male came crashing through the top of the roof, he had heavy eyeliner and black eye shadow around his eyes. "It is I! Matthew Patel!" He said landing onto the stage where they were to play. "Happy Birthday, buddy." Kendall said with a smile, shocked at the guy's entrance to his party but hey it was the guy's party. Matthew shook his head in anger and looked at Kendall walking forward. "**Consider our fight begun**!"

Kendall watched as the male ran towards him with a fist. "Oh man!" He said. Kendall watched in awe not wanting to fight, but, he looked over at Ramona seeing that he didn't want to be embarrassed. Kendall toke off his bass and threw it at Carlos, who caught it. James watched with drumsticks at hand and yelled; "FIGHT!"

Kendall stood in fighting position, as Matthew ran forward. Kendall dodged the quick punch that was made for him. Matthew fit was drove into a wall. Kendall looked over at him; "Whoa." Within the blink, Matthew swung his arm out ready for another blow. But, Kendall dodged that one and threw a punch at Matthew's face; it made Matthew flip up and it said **reversal** as he spun. Kendall ran quickly and threw a punch at his face sending him up throw the roof where he came.

"What was the about." Logan shouted looking at Kendall. "No clue?" James laughed and stood next to Logan as the crowd of guest for the party motion away leaving a circle was Kendall was open. "OMPH!" Matthew body fell onto the floor. He quickly got up and looked at Kendall before dusting himself off, getting dust off of his tanned jacket.

Kendall stood standing in fighting position as Matthew faced Kendall smirking. The announcer came out of no where and said; "Matthew Vs. Kendall." Kendall looked around before looking back at Matthew. Matthew began to laugh at Kendall. "I'm Matthew; I'm Ramona's first evil ex boyfriend." Ramona gave a hopeless look and observed Katie who was staring at her as well.

"What?" Kendall blocked a punch that Matthew gave as he kept going punch after punch to hit him. Lowering his body quickly, Kendall knocked Matthew off of his feet looking at him. "Wait. We are fighting over Ramona?" He gave a confused face. "Yeah, didn't you get my email that we would be fighting to the death for her?" Matthew began to loosen up before looking over at him.

"I skimmed it…I thought it was a joke." He admitted before looking over at Ramona.

"You always pick the guys, who choose not to read emails, don't you Ramona." Matthew spoke viewing over at Ramona who had a no expression at the moment; she was just stunned to where she couldn't speak. It was happening all over again, the evil ex's fighting for her.

"You will pay for you insolence!" Matthew yelled running forward throwing a kick. That knocked Kendall onto the stage and onto the drums. Kendall got up and ran over throwing a fast punches towards his head, only, to have Matthew block them with his arms. Kendall gave a head butt pushing Matthew onto his feet.

The brawl kept going; Matthew paused and summoned his demons. "Whoa, what is this?" Kendall shouted as he stood by broken band equipment. "My demon hipster chicks." He sung. Kendall growled pissed off as he began to sing a song of his own.

"Because, I'm slic-." Matthew was cut off.

"Shut up." Kendall growled grabbing a mic stand throwing at Matthew who was floating in the sky doing chirography with his demon hipster chicks. Matthew began to think aloud. "I never get to finish my songs!" Kendall jumped into the sky giving a sucker punch to Matthew face at high speed. Within that punch."

The announcer shouted; **K.O!**

Kendall landed on his feet. Matthew combusted into coins. The coins fell onto the floor. "Cool." Kendall laughed and gave a big smile, collecting the change from the floor. Ramona grabbed Kendall running out the door.

**LATER ON!**

Kendall held Ramona's hand and smiled. "So, what was that all about at the party?' Kendall questioned looking at her eyes. Ramona looked forward with big brown eyes. "Well…" She said turned her body towards him. "If we to continue dating, you might have to fight my eight evil exs'?" Ramona tucked her short hair behind her ear looking at him with a small smirk slash smile. Kendall hazel eyes began to shine big a bright, showing the little green specks in them.

"I have to fight eight?" He asked gleefully but he sounded as if it was a normal question.

"Defeat." She said quickly after his sentence.

"Okay. Defeat them, if, we are to continue to keep on dating. Like was are now." Kendall turned his head with a small smile, his cheek turned to a bright pink as he smiled.

"Yes." Ramona nodded.

"So, we are dating?" Kendall asked trying to pass it on by.

"Yes, we are dating." Ramona gave another monotone answer. Kendall got closer putting his arm around her shoulder. "So this means, we can like, kiss, make out and go to third base at a baseball field?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Yup, we can do that." Ramona blushed before Kendall tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and they leaned forward and shared a kiss.


End file.
